


Leave No Doubts

by Ingenueity



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Everyone in this fic is Bi, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangle, Melodrama, Misunderstandings, Multi, Political Tension but also Sexual Tension, Secret Relationship, Some OOC, Tea Parties and Grand Balls, This will end happily for everyone involved but the road is long, This will turn into PWP later, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, We have a BETA glenn is SAFE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenueity/pseuds/Ingenueity
Summary: In the years following the war, Byleth's feelings for Dimitri have grown significantly. Although it is a secret love that she keeps close to her heart, she hopes that Dimitri feels the same. However, when an arranged marriage threatens to throw Byleth's world completely upside down, Claude steps in to comfort her. Little does she know, Claude's harboring secret romantic feelings of his own.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween everyone! i'm stuck inside because of the coronavirus so i figured i might as well do something fun like publish this tonight! kudos and comments greatly appreciated!!!
> 
> this fic would absolutely not be made possible without helpbirdisdying as beta! they are very wonderful editor and i mean it when i say they actually saved this fic. thank you again SO MUCH!

"Just a few more hours until the ball. If I close my eyes it feels just like old times, eh Teach?" Claude took the small golden teapot from the table and poured Byleth another cup of rose petal tea. "It makes me wonder, in five years' time where will we all be?"

"I assume you will be back in Almyra." Byleth said as she waited for her own cup to cool.

"Well if you continue throwing these grandesque balls here every five years, you can always count on me to make a guest appearance. I wouldn’t miss celebrations like these for anything! Besides-” Claude smiled, “There's something awfully poetic about returning every five years.”

"Is that so?" Byleth said

“No matter where I may go or how far I travel, this place never fails to call me back. I’m starting to feel like a migratory bird with how I’m continually drawn to Garreg Mach.” Claude said jokingly.  
  
“Can I expect you to sprout wings too?” Byleth asked as she rested her chin on her palm. 

“Not even a slight chuckle? Ouch, I really am dealing with a tough audience.” Claude laughed. 

“That is true.” Byleth nodded.

“Although I know that behind that stony faced exterior is a professor who endlessly adores all of her friends. You’d leap at any chance to reunite with any of your old students again, even including me.” Claude said. He was, as ever, his overly charismatic self; his words oozing sweetness. But his playfulness did bring a smile to Byleth’s lips. She loved all her students dearly, that much was true. Glad that he was starting to get her to lighten up, Claude pressed further. "All this talk about me, but what about our dear, old archbishop? No doubt you have plans yourself. I’m curious what’s in store for your future?"

“I’ll be right here. There’s far too much to do, even with Faerghus’s help. I don’t even know where to begin explaining.” Byleth said. 

“Are your plans confidential?” Claude asked.

“Not really.”  
  
“Then start from the top. We’ve all the time in the world.” Claude said cheerily.

Byleth took a deep breath. She started to tell Claude about everything from her immediate plans to her long term goals and everything in between. In as much detail as she could, she spoke about her aspirations as well as insecurities about the future. Byleth informed him about her duties to the people as archbishop as well as relief efforts in association with the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. There were still many places affected by the war that desperately needed relief efforts. 

“And do you want to know the silliest of our current struggles? There’s many in The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus who would denounce Dimitri for not having chosen a wife yet!” Byleth laughed. “Can you believe it? There’s so many urgent matters on the line and the nobility is squabbling over something as trivial as _that_!?” 

“Mhmm.” Claude nodded. “But you know how the nobility are...”

“Yes. It’s still ridiculous.” Byleth huffed. “It’s hard to imagine that he’d be comfortable finding a wife just yet. We’re still in the middle of a relief crisis after all.” 

"Well that aside, I can tell by the tone in your voice.” Claude said. “You’re extremely passionate about helping the people of Fódlan. I know what it’s like to work towards a dream. It’s difficult, back-breaking work. But you’ll manage like you always do. Personally, I can't think of a better person to help Fódlan recover." Claude said.

"It isn’t just me. Like I said earlier, Faerghus continues to play a major role in all of this. Byleth sipped her tea. "I couldn't do any of it without Dimitri's cooperation."

Although he continued to smile, Claude lowered his gaze. His fingers tapped steadily on the table. It was as if bringing up Dimitri’s name caused Claude agitation. But for what reason exactly, Byleth was unsure. The two had always gotten along in the past. "And he'll be nothing but cooperative until his dying day, I’m sure" Claude said. “I have no doubts the king of Faerghus will ever cease to supply the church with anything it needs. Dimitri will spare no expense with the favor of his favorite archbishop on the line. You know you can ask me for help too.” Claude said. “Anything you want.”

“If you have something to say spit it out.” Byleth said.

“It’s obvious by now isn’t it? I’m a little jealous.” Claude admitted. She knew Claude wasn’t the one to openly admit anything that could put him at a disadvantage. Byleth pressed further.

“Jealous?” Byleth questioned.

“Precisely. All those years ago you chose the Blue Lions instead of the Golden Deer.” Claude said lightheartedly. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad things turned out the way they did. I just always wished you’d joined our class.” Claude paused. “I don’t know if I’ll ever truly recover from that.” He said jokingly.

“This is an odd time to bring this up.” Byleth said.

“Sitting here with you, enjoying tea just like we did before the war fills me with such nostalgia. I was still a young, innocent boy back then. And you were the inspiring new professor with so much potential...” Claude looked to the side, eyeing something in the distance. It was a contemplative stare, as if he was choosing his next words carefully. “I- ahem” He cleared his throat. It was rare to see Claude at a loss for words, but that only heightened Byleth’s curiosity.

"Claude, you’re completely enigmatic. You show up out of nowhere several hours ago, a newly crowned King no less, and offer your own more-than-fair diplomatic negotiations. Now we’re sitting here drinking rose petal tea, reminiscing about our past and you act like you and Dimitri have some sort of unresolved feud. You’re acting strange.” Byleth said. 

"Heh. What can I say? I want to make a good impression with my neighbors. We both know all too well what happens with rising tension and lack of communication." Claude said a little too bitterly."The most obvious reason for my abundance of gifts is because eventually-" He smiled, "-I'll want something in return."

_Of course._

"I liked it more when you answer more evasively." Byleth said, finishing her tea and motioning for Claude to pour another cup. "It always makes the things you say so much more attractive."

Claude chuckled and obliged by pouring another cup. "I can't conceal the truth from you, dear Teach. And I'm very transparent about my motives when securing potential allies."

"I should hope we are allies. I consider you one of my closest friends." Byleth said.

"Friends..." Claude said with a smile. "So tell me are you and Dimitri ‘friends’ as well?"

"What brings this up?" Byleth asked, throwing him a sideways glance. “Does Almyra have some sort of unresolved political tension with Faerghus or is this a personal feud?” Byleth frowned.

"No, no. I assure you there’s no political tension between us. The fact that we’re all able to convene on such amicable terms with both of our countries prospering just goes to show how fortunate things turned out for me in the long run. Here _I_ am with my dream finally realized , and here _you_ are accomplishing great things for Fódlan. And Dimitri he’s, well, grumpy as ever but he’s accomplishing great things too.” Claude said. Byleth hummed her appreciation. Claude’s compliments were always welcome. "So I'll go over the plans with you later tonight then?” He asked. “I've got several documents I'd like you to review, but it won't take much time at all."

"Tonight’s the ball." Byleth reminded him. 

“Fifteen minutes of your time is all I ask! Like I said, the papers are already in my room. I’ll personally escort you to the ball right after. They’ll hardly notice your absence. You have my word.”

“Hmm. How important are these documents?” Byleth raised an eyebrow.

“Extremely important, I might die if they are somehow not completed by sunrise.” Claude said with a wink. His green eyes met hers. He was definitely laying on as much of his charms as he could.

“I have plans for right before the ball.” Byleth said truthfully. “I have to prepare and then meet up with… Dimitri. But if these papers are so important to you that your life is at risk, I can meet up with you after the ball to review anything that needs work.”

“Ah.” Claude said. “I can take a hint. You’ll probably be busy tonight anyway. I’ll sign everything I can and then give you the rest of the papers tomorrow. Don’t worry about me. You just have the time of your life tonight, promise?” There was that defeated look in his eyes again, a rare sight for him.

Claude was withholding something, that much was for certain. Whatever it was, Byleth would figure it out later. Perhaps she would ask Dimitri about it later that night. He had requested her presence in the Goddess Tower, after all.

Claude nodded, he smiled but the look in his eyes was serious. "Another time then, my friend? In the meantime time I'll see what other resources I can scrounge up. I'll spare no expense with the favor of my favorite archbishop on the line."

Byleth finished her tea and wrapped everything up. It was still daylight, but since the weather was getting colder, the days were getting shorter, and it would be dark soon enough. The trees around the monastery were starting to turn orange in color and fall off the branches. There were plenty of crunchy leaves to step on while traversing the monestary’s grounds, another one of life’s little pleasures.

  
When Byleth arrived at the Goddess Tower, the sun was just starting to set. Although the sun wasn’t visible behind the misty white of the clouds. Dimitri was already there. He was leaning on a stone windowsill, admiring the clouds rolling in. His face was illuminated by the window, highlighting his profile and turning his hair silvery white. As soon as he noticed her presence, he turned to her giving her his full attention.

"Your Grace-" Dimitri stopped himself and started over again, "...Byleth.”

Byleth felt her face heat up slightly and wondered if he could notice how flustered she became whenever he called her by her real name. She stood beside Dimitri now, placing her hand on his back. Whenever she stood beside him, it was apparent that he was a great deal taller than her.

Although she still had no idea what Dimitri had wanted to speak with her about, secretly in her heart, she wished that he might ask her to dance together tonight. Her head swirled at the thought. “You wanted to speak with me?” She asked. 

“And so I did.” Dimitri smiled faintly. “It’s been five years since we last met here, although last time it was under completely different circumstances.”

“Oh, you remember that?” Byleth asked, a little nervously. 

“I couldn’t possibly forget.” Dimitri said. “Even with Edelgard’s betrayal, those were simpler times. I was a different person then.”

Byleth felt her heart sink. She wondered if he possibly regretted meeting in the Goddess tower all those years ago. 

“Only a moment ago I was caught up in admiring the clouds. I had forgotten all of my worries.” His laugh was one of Byleth’s favorite sounds. She was glad that she could hear it more since the war was over. “I had wanted to ask you something… but I’ve already made up my mind.”  
  
Byleth tilted her head, unsure of what Dimitri was referring to. 

“Let us speak of something else. Tell me, have you made any plans for the ball tonight?” Dimitri asked pleasantly. 

“I haven’t made plans at all. I’ve been busy all day, in fact. I just wrapped up having tea with Claude.” Byleth said with a blush.

“Forgive me, I did see you two having tea earlier.” Dimitri said. “I didn’t know The King of Almyra had returned to Fódlan. I find it difficult to believe that his timing was purely coincidental. His return must somehow coincide with the Ball tonight.” He furrowed his brow. 

“He’s not the most transparent of men. He just showed up a few hours ago. I have no idea what he’s thinking. But don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on him.”

“Ah, yes.” Dimitri said, although he still looked somewhat troubled. “I suppose that would be for the best. But don’t overexert yourself Professor. Tonight is the Ball, after all, and you should let yourself enjoy it as much as possible.”

“Thanks.” Byleth said. “Well, see you later. I’ll probably check in with Mercedes and Annette before the Ball starts. I said that if I had any spare time that I’d meet with them.”

“I will.” Dimitri smiled. “I, ahem, farewell.”

* * *

The ball was just an hour away. Byleth would attend, of course, and mingle with the rest of her ex-students, allies, and closest friends. In her heart, she knew she would dance if requested ,  but otherwise she felt her role was encouraging others to come out of their shells. Byleth spent half an hour alone convincing Bernadetta to dance. She was surprised Bernadetta was even attending the ball.

"D- D orothea dragged me along. I didn't even want to come! I don't want to be here, professor can you knock me out now!??" Bernadetta cried out.

"Knock you out?" Byleth questioned.

"Yes! Like you do with your enemies on the battlefield" Bernadetta said. "-or even how you take down the dummies in the training grounds! I want to wake up several hours later, in my room safe and sound and, most importantly, ALONE."

"Bernadetta." Byleth said. "You don't have to dance if you don't want to. And if you truly want to go back to your room, I'll personally escort you. But…"

"What is it?" Bernadetta shivered.

"There's a few spots in the great hall with very few people , and there's a lot of food to enjoy. Have you tried the sparkling champagne?"

"I-I've heard of it being served at fancy events before… but I'm always too nervous to leave my room and try it. They have something like that here tonight?"

"Yes. And I'll tell you something, I've never tried it before either. Do you want to try it with me?" Byleth extended her hand. “Let’s go right now.”

Bernadetta took her time replying. It looked like she was furiously arguing with herself in her mind. Eventually deciding her beloved professor had no ill intent, she sighed.  H er curiosity had  evidently won her over. She blushed as she took Byleth's hand.

"There are a lot of people who are glad you're here tonight." Byleth said reassuringly. "I'm one of them. Now let’s go try those drinks.” The two girls went to where the drinks were being served at the buffet table. 

"Oh there you are, Bernadetta!" Leonie said as she lifted a half-filled ale mug in Bernadetta's direction. "I was looking for you."

"For me!?" Bernadetta's eyes widened. “W-why me!? You’re not mad at me are you??!”

"Mad? No way! Actually, I need your help settling a debate with some assholes. You're a bow girl too, so we're basically sisters!" Leonie said. Her face was extremely flushed.

Byleth smiled at Leonie , who seemed to not notice her, only focusing on the smaller purple haired archer in front of her. If anyone could drag Bernadetta out of her slump, it was someone as friendly and bold as Leonie. Probably.

"I'm not good at debating." Bernadetta said, hoping her brief answer would be proof enough of her conversational incapabilities.

"Relax. You just have to back me up at this point. You can say whatever you want , you just have to take my side.” Leonie chugged down the rest of her ale with a huff. "I'll even treat you to drinks later , since a hefty bag of coin rests on your word!"

Byleth stared blankly from one student to the other. Leonie wasn’t very good at persuasion, but this scenario was getting pretty entertaining. 

"EEEee! That's a lot of pressure! Can't I just give you the money!?"

"Money's half of it. It's also about proving a point. Some of my friends from my village are here , and they think they know all there is about Adrestian bows when they’ve lived in the Leicester  Alliance their whole lives. And this isn’t the first time I’ve had this conversation with them, ohhh no.” Leonie said as she raised a fist passionately. “We've been debating this since childhood. Now's my chance to prove them wrong once and for all ! "

"I thought you said they were a-asses! But now you're saying they're your friends!?" Bernadetta squeaked.

"Eh. Did I say that? Leonie hiccuped. "That isn't important right now."

"I’m not v-very knowledgeable about all the types of bows." Bernadetta admitted. "You'd better ask someone else more knowledgeable about that sort of thing-"

"Oh, nonsense!" Leonie wobbly stepped over to Bernadetta and wrapped her arms around her shoulder. "I need you, you purple-haired cutie. What do you say?"

Bernadetta looked at Byleth, who nodded at her.  _ All she needs is a little push _ , Byleth thought.

"Ok." Bernadetta said.

“Excellent!!” Leonie said excitedly. “Right this way!” Leonie and Bernadetta went off, Bernadetta helped Leonie walk over to a group of mercenaries.

That takes care of that, Byleth thought.

Byleth  poured some grape champagne and took a drink. Byleth loved her friends , s he really did, but she also needed to relax. Of course she didn’t plan on getting as hammered as Leonie, but she needed something to lighten her spirits.

As Byleth turned around, she came face to face with Claude. He wore a beautiful glimmering gold cape atop his usual Almyran attire. "What a coincidence we should meet here of all places." He said with a wave. "I was nervously waiting around to ask you to dance. I’m fortunate , I thought for certain that I would have to fight my way through an endless line of suitors to get to you."

"You never know." Byleth said. Dimitri had asked her to dance, which she was greatly looking forward to. Whether or not it was anything more than two old classmates dancing was an entirely different question.

"Mmm?" Claude hummed. His interest, piqued. “Alright then. I’d better ask now before I lose the chance. Your Grace, care to dance?" 

“A tempting offer.” Byleth said “Since you asked so nicely, how can I possibly refuse?” Byleth took Claude’s hand and he led her inside the silver glow of the reception hall.

Byleth and Claude danced their way to the center of the hall. There was less order to how they danced then when they were younger. They were older, wiser, and had much to celebrate after years of war. But the air was different overall. Under the rule of the old Church of Seiros, there had been many strict rules on dance floor etiquette. Since rising to the position of Archbishop, Byleth thought many of those strict regulations needed to be let go. Everyone danced freely, and the room was filled with joyous commotion.

Claude started the dance; Byleth put her hand on his shoul ders and followed his steps. His touch was gentle as he put his hand near the small of her back, bringing her closer. As the music started again, Claude spoke up.

“So did you have that chat with Dimitri?”

“I did.” Byleth said curtly. “So do you want to tell me what’s going on between you two now?”    


“Nothing gets past you, Teach.” Claude said, leading Byleth forward. Claude’s movements were spontaneous and Byleth was grateful she was quick enough not to stumble. “So you want the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?”

“Yes.” Byleth said. 

Claude slowed his pace and rested his head on her shoulder. He sighed. “Alright. This isn’t easy for me to say. At first I thought I’d only be attending a little class reunion. But ah... You see, I heard some rumors that will break the heart of...” Claude bit his lip.

“Go on.” Byleth said.

“-Someone I care about.” Claude finished. Byleth wondered who it could possibly be. It was entirely possible it could have been Hilda, Marriane, or Lorenz. Claude was very secretive but he was particularly close with them. The thought did cross her mind that he might have been talking about her but she quickly dismissed it. There was no way that could have been true. She would have figured it out by now.  _ Wait… was this all about Dimitri!? Was Claude secretly madly in love with Dimi-  _ Claude spoke again, breaking Byleth’s train of thought, “I heard a rumor is all. For the first time in my life I’m unsure of what to do with this secret information.”

“I’m sorry Claude.” Byleth said, unsure of what to say. 

“There’s no need to be. It was never my intention to intervene anyway.” He said, leaning back and smiling at her. This time his smile reached his eyes, they were a beautiful forest green. “I’m just glad I got to have at least one dance with my dear old Teach.” 

“You must know that we’ve been dancing for three different songs now.” Byleth said.

“I’m greedy.” Claude said, his voice barely above a whisper. His voice was threatened to be drowned out by the surrounding music. “I guess I wanted a little more time with y-”

"PROFESSOOOOOOR-" Byleth was almost knocked off her feet, as a person rushed into her side. They hurried their face into her chest and hugged her tightly. "OK. I'M DONE. I TRIED THE CHAMPAGNE. IT WAS L-LOVLEY. I even had an argument with complete strangers!! I want to go back to my room now!!!!"

Byleth patted down the top of Bernadetta's hair, smoothing over the parts that were sticking out. "Alright, alright." Byleth said quietly. "I'll take you." She looked up to Claude who nodded sympathetically.

"Ok, I’ll be right back." Byleth smiled, not taking her eyes off of Bernadetta. "Ready? Come this way." Byleth took Bernadetta's hand and led her out one of the side doors. The soft silver glow of the party faded out and was soon replaced with the light of the moon outside; the monastery grounds were hazy with a snowy fog. Bernadetta started to shiver and grasped Byleth’s arm tighter. Just as they rounded an archway they passed by Dimitri. He must not have noticed them, as he was surrounded by several other guests. He was dressed elegantly in silver and blue, she had to stop herself from staring. Even walking past him made Byleth’s chest tighten.

"Professor?” Bernadetta said once they approached her room. “Thank you for everything. I don't know how much of that I could handle before I disintegrated out of fear.”

“It’s okay Bernadetta, you have nothing to fear around Dimitri.” Byleth laughed a little bit. “He’s tall, _but_ he’s not intimidating once you get to know him.”

“Gaaah I know! But I think about you and him and my mind gets really confused!” Bernadetta took a deep breath. “Ok here it goes… I know it’s out of my place to tell you this Professor, but I don’t think you should go and fall in love with Dimitri!!!”

“Whoever said I was in love?” Byleth said, confused that Bernadetta of all people was reprimanding her for falling in love with the King of Faerghus.

“We just passed him a minute ago. I-I can see it when you look at him!” Bernadetta sputtered. “He has such a gentle look on his face nowadays I can see why you might like him too, oh!! I shouldn’t say things like that! Maybe I’ll fall in love with him too!?”

“Relax, it’s fine.” Byleth nodded. “Dimitri and I are just friends.” Her fists clenched while she said it.  _ Why was her pulse racing so much? Did she really wish they were more than friends? “ _ He’s working closely with the church to help rebuild several villages. Of course he’s a powerful leader and kind… but I have more important duties to attend to and so does he. "

“Oh no!! There you go again with that look in your eyes!! Ok, Professor. I don’t want you to be hurt so I have to tell you.” Bernadetta paused, fidgeting with her hands, “DIMITRI IS CONSIDERING AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE. I saw the negotiation paperwork and everything!!”

“What.” Byleth said calmly. _Claude… this whole time..._ _you knew._

“Are you absolutely sure?” Byleth asked. 

“Positive!!” Bernadetta said. “All the nobles are talking about it!!”

Byleth felt her chest tighten. It wasn’t true.  _ It couldn’t be.  _ Dimitri was to be engaged to some unknown face for political gain, and there was nothing she could do about it. Deep in her heart she knew that it was inevitable but that only made her ache more. She needed an outlet of some sort. In that moment she longed to be on the battlefield again, fighting and slaying monsters… Anything to get her mind off of Dimitri. 

“That’s quite alright, thanks for telling me.” Byleth said as she placed a hand on Bernadetta’s back. “There’s no way my heart would possibly break, it’s pretty sturdy. I actually don’t even have a heartbeat.”

“You… WHAT!?!?” Bernadetta looked white as a sheet.

“Sorry, that was a joke. In any case, it was only a matter of time before the King of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus chooses a spouse. And who Dimitri chooses to marry is none of our concern anyway. He’s our friend and we should be celebrating.” Byleth said, taking a deep breath.

“Does that make you feel any better?”

“Yes, it does.” Bernadetta said as she went inside her room. “I’m glad you’re not mad or anything. Uhm. Thank you again for the champagne and goodnight.” Bernadetta closed her door slowly. And soon Byleth was alone in the crisp night air.

_ It hurt. _

_ It hurt so much. _

There was no way she could return to the ball in this state. Outwardly, she could maintain her calm and cool facade. But a facade was all it was. Byleth was deeply heartbroken by the news. She had never suspected Dimitri to be hiding something as important as an arranged marriage from her. They had just met a few hours ago too. She cursed the fact that he hadn’t told her then.

Byleth briefly considered heading to the training grounds to release her frustration. She had always felt more comfortable with a sword in her hand. But as she walked there, she realized just how tired she had become. She reasoned that it would be best to approach this situation with a fresh mind in the morning. Her feelings could wait until then. Without returning to the ball, and without heading to the training grounds, Byleth returned to her room and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude has something to confess to Byleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to write something more serious, but nah. i ended up writing something a lot different than what was originally in my head. i've updated the tags accordingly. this chapter is primarily claude and byleth centric!
> 
> also the story is going to be explicit from this point on especially next chapter +

Byleth awoke later in the morning than usual. The sun had already risen through the clouds and silver light filtered through the window hitting her eyes just enough to rouse her. Byleth huffed and rolled over. Despite everything that had happened yesterday, there was still work to be done. She didn’t bother making her bed or picking her armor from off the floor, she would save that for later. She had just finished getting ready when there was a knock at the door. 

  
“You in there, Teach?” Claude asked. “You weren't at breakfast this morning. They were serving _pancakes_ too...”

“I slept in.” She said as she went to unlock her door.

“Sleeping in? That’s very unlike you to-” Claude stopped mid-sentence when Byleth opened the door, wincing as he saw her.

  
“What?” Byleth said quickly, smoothing over her unbrushed hair. When she opened the door she had hoped she didn’t look as disheveled as she felt. She quickly looked down. _Thank the Goddess._ She _had_ remembered to put on clothes this morning even though her armor was still lying scattered on the floor. _Just why then was Claude so taken aback?_

“You look troubled, and that’s saying something.” Claude said. “You’re usually so difficult to get a read on, but this morning it only takes a glance to know something’s not right.”

  
“Good morning to you too, Claude.” Byleth said, letting him inside. He stepped over the armor on the floor, carefully. 

“No offense of course,” Claude said lightheartedly “-because you still look radiant as ever. But I have to ask… What’s troubling you so much you’d miss out on, dare I say, one of the best breakfasts Garreg Mach has to offer?”

Byleth couldn’t even smile at his usual pleasantries. The more she tried, the more memories resurfaced from the previous night. It was as if something inside her shattered all at once. She couldn’t even bring herself to look him in the eyes. It didn’t take Claude long to figure out the cause of her distress. He spoke solemnly, careful to not upset her further. “Is this about Dimitri?” He asked. 

"Yes, it is." Byleth said, and that was all she had to say for him to understand. 

“Oh.” Claude leaned against the wall. “So you found out then.”

“I…” Byleth tried to swallow, but it was increasingly difficult for her to keep her composure. The Ashen Demon was not one to cry over something as insignificant as unrequited love but she still felt choked up inside. “I’m unsure of what to do. I have no words... It just feels awful.”  
  
“Knowing that the person you love deeply is irreversibly bound to someone else can be exceptionally painful.” Claude said as if he were speaking from experience. “I don’t have all the answers myself, however, I want to help you in any way that I can. If you want to talk, just know that I’m all ears.” 

There was something about the tender way in which he addressed her that caused Byleth to drop her guard. She knew at once that he was safe, and that he would protect her. Overcome by her emotions, she went forward and right into his arms. Suddenly it was Claude who was at a loss for words. As calm and collected as Byleth usually was, it hadn’t crossed his mind that she would run to him -of all people- exposing her heart out and exposing such a vulnerable side to her. When she didn’t reply he continued “...I’m so sorry.” 

“Claude… you knew.” She whispered.

“Yeah.” He said, stroking her hair softly and bringing her closer to him in the process. His body was stiff, as if he was still unsure on the best way to comfort her. His touch, however, was completely tender. “I knew but, Goddess, there was no way I could tell you… Byleth.”

“I know.” Byleth said, her voice muffled by the sound of her being completely buried in his clothes. “How could you? I mean… even if Dimitri loved me back, he’s still the King of Faerghus…”  
  
“And what does _that_ have to do with anything?” Claude said flatly. “Royalty or not… if he loves you he should confess and renounce his title if need be.” 

“Claude, think about it strategically.” Byleth said. “An arranged marriage for the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is a deliberately brilliant move that would unite several key territories. Faerghus needs all the allies it can get right now. He’s probably doing this to help Fódlan recover. I don’t want to dissuade him from his regal duties especially when everything is in such great political turbulence right now. What if he’s doing this because of our shared ambitions… what if he’s doing this _because_ of me?”

“Dimitri is truly foolish if he thinks that political duty is more important than you.” Claude said with a low growl. “It doesn’t make sense...”

“-He has certain obligations that he can’t just ignore.” Byleth said, as if she were slowly starting to accept the inevitable. 

“Byleth you don’t understand. You’re one of the most... precious things that exists in this entire world. You don’t have to put on a brave face. I know it’s not like you but... If you need to cry, then do so.” Claude said, not losing his grip on her. In fact he brought Byleth closer, holding onto her as if this was his only chance; holding her as if he could lose her at any second.

“I don’t need to cry.” Byleth said, softening into his touch. “Just stay with me like this, please.”

“I’ll do anything you want.” Claude said, continuing to stroke her hair. “I know now isn’t the time… but Goddess…”

“What?” Byleth asked. Her voice muffled by the front of his clothes.

  
Claude sighed, _deeply_. “It’s nothing you need to worry over. You have too much on your plate as is.”

“Is it about your feelings… for me?” Byleth asked, boldly. _Was it presumptuous for her to assume his affection when he was holding her preciously as a lover would?_ Byleth was willing to take a chance. Still locked in his embrace, she could feel him stiffen. He looked down at her with a serious expression, as if actual admittance of his innermost feelings was foreign to him.

“Nothing ever does get past you, Teach. Does it?” He said hesitantly. “But as great as concealing information as I am, I could never hide the way I felt forever. It was never really a secret was it?”

“No...” Byleth replied, her voice extremely soft.

“I do love you, desperately.” He said, resting his chin on the top of her head. “You’re suffering and it tears me up because I don’t want you to hurt in such a way, yet I can’t help but feel happy knowing you’ve chosen to confide in me.” Claude paused. “Here you are in my arms, you’re so close.

“Claude, I… don’t-” Byleth responded.

“I know… it’s ok.” He said. “I’ve known it for a very long time now. And I thought I was okay with you happily married to Dimitri. I was fine with any outcome in which you could wake up every morning with a smile, no matter who you chose to share your life with. But I suppose that, despite everything, you still love him.”

“I do.” As she admitted it, she felt a weight off her shoulders. She found it becoming easier to relax while wrapped in his embrace. _Claude…_ In this case, she supposed she should be comforting him. Byleth figured she had probably just broken his heart once and for all. She brought her hands up around him and held him tightly. “Claude, I’m sorry to trouble you over something as trivial as this. Thank you for being there for me. I apologize for taking advantage of you like this.”

“What do you mean? You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” Claude said with a smile. “I’ll get over it. You know that I always figure everything out in the end.”

“I don’t doubt it. You never fail to pull through.” Byleth said laughing and letting go of him. Without his touch, something felt wrong. It felt as if she had just lost an important piece of her that she never knew existed. “So… friends?”

“Friends...” Claude said.

_Yes, only friends..._

Truthfully, Byleth wanted to be back in his embrace again. Yet she knew that it wasn’t possible to ask without the situation turning incredibly awkward. She chastised herself on being so irresolute. She was certain that had made up her mind moments ago. They were friends and nothing more. Still, she couldn’t help but longingly gaze in his direction before turning for the door. She had just planned to open it and show him out, but Byleth made a mistake in her newfound relaxed state. One unlucky step and her foot met with the armor she still hadn’t picked up yet. She found herself tripping forward. No doubt Byleth would come face to face with the floorboards and had strong arms not wrapped around her at the last second. Claude pulled her back, until he was looking at her again. There she was in his arms once more.

_Claude._

There he was, the Almyran King, once again holding her so delicately. He was still as bright and friendly as the day they had met. The years had only made him craftier, wiser especially when speaking. Each of his words were filled with allure. His charismatic tendencies only aided in making him easy to banter with. No wonder Byleth found herself confiding in him. Speaking with Claude felt as natural as breathing. Byleth wondered to herself, _would she have fallen in love with Claude had she chosen the Golden Deer house all those years ago?_ It was certainly possible…

“How much easier it would have been-?” Byleth finished her thought out loud. 

“What?” Claude asked, his grip on her was firm as he subconsciously pulled her closer. 

“-If I had fallen for you instead?” She asked, a little breathlessly. 

“ _Fallen_?” Claude smiled, “ From where I’m standing, it looks as if you already have.”

_Oh._

There he went again, wielding his charisma more naturally than any longbow. Claude’s words were careful, and unequivocally laced with seduction. It was unfair just how Irresistibly desirable he was being. Byleth actually started to feel light headed, the dawning realization that his charms seemed to be having some sort of physical affect, finally sinking in. It was at that moment that a certain unreasonable request manifested itself in her mind. The idea was undoubtedly convoluted, especially when they had just made an agreement to stay as friends. Yet with each passing second the idea of him being _somehow_ closer appealed to her more. Intrepidly, she brought her hand up to caress his cheek, speaking the words currently eating away at her thoughts.

“Kiss me?” It was a simple enough request. “...please?”

“Teach, I’m more than happy to oblige that request but...” 

“But what?” Byleth asked as he nuzzled into her touch. She knew it was crazy. There was no way Claude would agree to something so dangerous, so _complicated_. 

“I can’t help but feel that you’re confused.” Claude said, still enjoying the way she caressed his face. Her small hand was incredibly warm to the touch. “If I kissed you then I’d be using you for my own selfish desire-”

“Then use me!!” Byleth said rather quickly. She only began blushing wildly after the realization of what she had said sank in. “The person I love is fated to be with someone else. I’ll just have to accept that fact. I need someone right now. And for that it’s more that I would be using you.” Byleth admitted, “I’d feel a lot better if we just forgot the pretenses and used eachother.”

She was honest and to the point. Here in this moment it didn’t matter how she had been feeling beforehand. All of that had melted away with Claude’s reassurance. With him, she felt secure. She wanted to be held again… to be cherished. She would simply be repaying him the same kindness that he had previously extended to her. 

“I’ve never known you to make such a lapse in judgment before.” Claude asked, still holding her close. His eyes searching for any indication that she wanted him now as impossibly much as he wanted her. 

“This isn’t.” Byleth said, certain of what she wanted. Just how could she convey that the most comforting place in the world right now was in his arms.

“Goddess, Byleth. Don’t tempt me.” Claude said, holding her close. He was starting to get used to having her in his embrace. “I want you so terribly that it hurts.”

Byleth reached up to draw his lips to hers. Their kiss was slow and undeniably full of yearning. As they parted, they were wordlessly caught up in eachother’s stare. Claude’s eyes searched for any indication that any of what he was doing was appropriate. He already knew the answer, of course it wasn’t. Yet as they kissed again, he had to know if she wanted him now as impossibly much as he wanted her. “Let’s stop hurting, together.” Byleth said pleadingly. 

“Byleth, do you really want this?” He asked.

“Yes.” She didn’t stop kissing him, moving down his jawline to his neck. It was all a test, Byleth figured, seeing just how far she could go before reality set in for both of them. Claude whimpered as her hand reached for his tunic, unbuttoning his collar to give her better access as she kissed him up and down. “Will you touch me as well?”

Claude tipped her chin back and kissed her roughly. All of his inhibitions melted away as he gave into his desire for her. “Fine.” He said, breaking away from his heated kiss for just a moment. “I can't refuse that.” His hands roamed her body hungrily, wasting no time in satisfying his pent up curiosity. Claude hummed as he used his deft hands to work Byleth of her clothing. One second she had been fully clothed and the next, she wasn’t wearing anything at all. Her clothes joined her armor in a haphazard pile on the floor.

“N-no fair.” Byleth said. “You next-“ She only managed to unclasp his golden cape. It fell to the floor around his feet.

“Hmmm, nah.” Claude said, grinning. He gripped her hair tightly, pulling her head back as he bit the area just above her collarbone. Byleth shuddered, his newfound brashness catching her completely off guard. He nipped at the area just above before leaning back to admire his work. There was no doubt she would be obviously bruised come morning. It was undeniable proof that their tryst was real, that he had explored her body and marked her. He continued to do as he pleased with his mouth, pushing her backwards slowly. They were chest to chest now, with Byleth’s back firmly pressed against the wall.

The methodical way in which Claude was toying with her now made her huff with impatience, She was starting to get frustrated with his somewhat slow exploration. She wanted more. “You’re a tease.” She accused him of taking his sweet time as he began to palm at her chest.

“Can’t blame me for my fascination.” Claude said, his hand working to grope her other breast. “You walk around all day with them practically spilling out of your uniform. I’m definitely not the first to fantasize about having my hands all over them.”

Byleth practically turned red as Claude knelt down, his face dangerously close to her core. He placed a few kisses to the inside of her thigh, relishing her warmth. He inserted a finger, slowly at first, gauging her reaction. Byleth shifted her weight, pressing herself further down into his touch. She whined at his touch, already eager for more. He continued as he inserted another digit, scissoring and spreading her open. “You like that?” He said looking up. Byleth cursed under her breath. His voice was too cocky for his own good. It was one of his signature moments when he knew he had the upper hand. Everything from his tone, to his look, to the rough way he was bringing her to the edge sent her mind into a swirling mess. 

Byleth, at a loss for words, could only manage to nod. She desperately wanted to talk back, to engage in their usual back and forth teasing but Claude had made her forget all words. He pumped into her again, rubbing the place that made her legs go weak, praising her for the delicious noises that escaped her lips. Very suddenly she was past the point of caring about anything. She loved the way he was treating her. Byleth wanted nothing more than for him to continue hitting that sweet spot that he was so natural at finding, to continue until she could do nothing but collapse in ecstasy. 

“Fuck! Right there!” She cried out, “don’t stop!” She was extremely close. Fortunately, Claude decided not to tease her any further. Byleth tossed her head back as her orgasm came in waves. Claude’s eyes clouded over with lust as he focused on pleasuring her. She came a second time, then a third. Still, he kept his pace, feeling her walls clench around his fingers as slick dripped onto his palm.

“N-no more.” Byleth begged. She was starting to become sensitive and wondered just how much longer she could stand upright.

“Eh, really?” Claude brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean. “I must admit, Teach, I’m surprised. What happened to all that battlefield stamina?” He hoisted Byleth up, carrying her bridal style to her bed.

“Claude…!” Byleth squeaked as she was pushed onto the bed, Claude kissing and tickling her until she was a laughing mess. “L-let me do you next.” He stopped her as her hand reached for his belt sash.

“Later.” He smirked. Byleth was about to protest but the weight of all the stress leaving her body caught up with her at once. Claude snuggled up to her; tenderly kissed at her neck; and encouraged her to relax.

* * *

Byleth awoke a few hours later to a warmth she had never before experienced. She was nestled into Claude’s chest. Her heart pounding rapidly once reality set in. She had no idea when they had fallen asleep or what time it was now. She turned to look outside. _Ah, the sun was still up._ Claude was still asleep although his arm was still wrapped tightly around her. It was a pleasant feeling, she thought. But with how wildly her heart was racing, staying still for much longer would be impossible. She fidgeted uncomfortably before muttering his name.

“You’re awake?” He replied, as she felt a kiss against the top of her head.

“How long have we been asleep?” She asked.

“You’ve been asleep a few hours give or take.” He said. Byleth tried to wiggle out of his embrace, to start on all the work she had missed out on, but she was pulled back. “Going somewhere?” He asked.

“Lucky for you I don’t have any meetings today. But that doesn’t mean that I don’t have paperwork to go over. I’m sure you also have prior obligations?”

Claude sighed contentedly. “That I do. However, I think we can allow ourselves a little time off. Allow me just a few more hours of your time, My Grace.” He said sweetly. “I wish to shower my lover with all the affection I can muster, after all.” _Lover?_ Was that really the correct term for whatever they had just become? Both of them breaking past the safety label of ‘friends’ and into completely uncharted waters. Lovers, _yes_ , Byleth supposed that’s what they were to each other now. She leaned up and kissed his lips.

“Mmm… Claude, can we at least steal some food from the dining hall? I haven’t eaten all day, and my energy is completely depleted.” Byleth said as Claude chuckled lightly.

“Let’s go. The last thing I’d want is for you to starve.” He said, sitting up. “Maybe they still have pancake flour in reserve from this morning. I’d hate to have you miss out on such a treat. What do you say? I’m pretty skilled at making pancakes in the shapes of small animals.” He said. “I am a man of many talents after all.”

“You’re alarmingly obsessed with pancakes today. Should I be concerned?” Byleth said as she dressed herself, hopping on one leg as she pulled her tights on. This time, she was careful to avoid tripping over her armor.

“You don’t have to worry about any competition. My feelings for you far outweighs my love for breakfast foods.”

“Oh good. You had me worried there.” She said facetiously. 

It was sometime in the afternoon when the two left Byleth’s room to finally get a start on their daily plans. They went to the dining hall first. Luckily there were ingredients to make plenty of pancakes. They were so distracted they ended up making far too many and even burning several pancakes Claude insisted were in the general _shape_ of deer. Byleth grinned ear to ear. _This was certainly love._

It wasn’t anything like before. There was a fire burning in her chest now whenever Claude was close to her. And even now as he stood behind her, reaching over her to help mix ingredients, Byleth couldn’t help but smile. When they had finished cooking they brought their plates to one of the nearby tables. Side by side, they sat next to each other with their hands under the table. Interlaced, where nobody could see.

Although both had plans for work, they quickly ended up in Claude’s room. Neither was able to keep their hands off of each other for long. They spent the rest of their day lazily in each other’s arms. But this was only the beginning of their series of casual rendezvous. Byleth found it increasingly difficult to pay attention, her thoughts kept returning to Claude. Their relationship changed drastically over the next few days until they fell into the comfortable rhythm of normalcy. It was as if something had finally clicked and they shared much of their time together. Somewhere along the way Dimitri slipped away from their minds. He had met with them both and announced he would be traveling home to Faerghus for a week in order to take care of some ‘unfinished business’. Byleth had wished him farewell, although there was still a heavy ache in her heart.

* * *

Although it was moderately cold, Byleth and Claude sat out along the monastery’s parapets. They huddled for warmth, abandoning their usual teas for warm coffee instead. “We’re fortunate for such light snowfall. This is usually the time of year that heavy storms hit Faerghus. I bet Fhirdiad is absolutely coated in snow.” Byleth commented absentmindedly.

“Do you think Dimitri can’t leave his castle because of all the snow piling up at his doorstep? Ha. Now that is a funny thought! Or maybe the snow isn’t such a nuisance to someone like him? He is pretty tall. I bet His Princeliness could just… step clear over the snow should the need arise.”  
  
“We were having such a relaxing time. Why must you bring up Dimitri?” Byleth said, trying very hard not to smile at his comment. She nestled into him further. “We settled this right? He left to finalize his marriage, and that’s that. There really isn’t anything else to be said about it.”  
  
“I dunno, Teach.” Claude said, obviously not planning on dropping his favorite pet name any time soon. “Sounds to me like you’re still not over him just yet.”

“I am.” Byleth said definitely.

“Hey, maybe you are,” Claude nodded, “-but what if I’m not?” Byleth tensed. The last thing she wanted was for Claude to feel any more jealousy over Dimitri’s love for her. She did love Claude and that she was certain of. He continued, “-as I was saying, the King of Faerghus is pretty _and_ tall, Byleth. Who am I to resist the inherent magnetism of a rival King? The notion of sovereign rivalry is somewhat erotic wouldn’t you agree?

Byleth couldn’t help but laugh out loud. Claude was always good at lightening her spirits but she had never laughed so heartily in a long while. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and took a deep breath. There was a silence. Byleth looked up at his earnest expression, “Oh wait are you serious-”

Byleth was cut off by a familiar sing-song voice calling out from a distance. “There you are! I’ve been looking practically everywhere!!” Dorothea waved. Immediately, Claude and Byleth scooted farther apart. “Good morning Professor…” Dorothea said, hardly concealing her smile. “And a good morning to you too Claude.” 

Dorothea was accompanied closely by Bernadetta, trudging through the snow behind her. Dorothea folded her arms as she suppressed a shiver. “I never thought you’d be out in the cold on a day like today. My! both of your faces are bright red too. I’d say you’ve been out in the cold a bit too long. I do hope that we aren’t intruding on anything of importance.”

Bernadetta looked at them both, rather nervously. Although there was something vastly different about her. The usually timid girl looked downright giddy. _Something was definitely up_ , Byleth thought. She shuffled her feet before squeaking out a small greeting. 

“You two look to be in awfully good spirits.” Claude said. “Why is that I wonder? Ah, let me wager a guess. You were both in a dismal state until you saw our bright and shining faces and now you couldn’t be happier.”

Dorothea looked unamused idly at him. “ _Oh_ . I am _so_ glad I was a Blue Lion.” She said. “No. Actually, could Bernadetta and I have a quick word with the Professor? Alone?” Dorothea asked.

“Certainly. Can I ask what this is all about?” Byleth said, tilting her head. She set down her coffee, which was now starting to cool off. She turned to give the two girls her full attention.

“I’d say this is just idle gossip but this time, I think it’s the real deal. I know I shouldn’t be sticking my nose where it doesn’t belong but this is all turning out to be such a romantic story, ah, you just have to know!” Dorothea watarting to get heated up now. “Bernadetta and I know all about your… ahem… _current situation_. And we’ve come to deliver excellent news!”

Byleth felt her throat go dry “...My current situation?” Claude looked at Dorothea wide-eyed wondering if this was his signal to leave or if she would continue to speak regardless.

“With-” Dorothea silently mouthed _you know who_. Byleth raised a brow.

“I don’t know actually.” Byleth said. 

“Now this is interesting.” Claude said with a chuckle as Byleth put her palm to her forehead, massaging her temple. There was no way he wasn’t about to find out sooner or later.

“Well there isn’t any reason to beat around the bush.” Byleth sighed. “Claude can stay if he likes. And I’m sure he will, seeing how this topic has greatly piqued his interest. So what is it?”

Dorothea smiled cheerily, “Oh my. Sorry, I don’t mean to make this awkward. Before I continue… I just wanted to ask… I noticed that you’ve been close as of late. You two wouldn’t happen to be romantically involved would you?” Claude and Byleth exchanged looks. They hadn’t publicly announced their relationship status as of yet. There was no reason to hide their affection for one another and yet the both silently agreed that now was not the right time. Each was still trying to work out the logistics of it all. Though, they hadn’t been particularly secretive about it either. Whenever they saw each other in passing, their meeting would always be accompanied by brief touches and kissing. Even some of their quicker trysts had been at various places around the monastery grounds. Byleth wondered if the entire monastery was starting to catch on or if Dorothea was just particularly perceptive on passionate matters of the heart. Hurriedly, they both started talking at once. 

“- _We’re just friends_.” Claude said.

  
“- _We’re just close friends_.” Byleth shook her head.

“- _I can see where there would be some confusion_.” Claude finished.

“Alright then, I won’t pry further!” Dorothea said. “Well, back to the matter at hand. It’s more than a rumor, because this was more of a public announcement. It appears someone harbors a little crush on you.”

Byleth smiled and cocked her head. “Oh?” She loved talking with Dorothea whenever there was gossip to be heard. And Dorothea loved to gossip, especially at the expense of the nobility. She wouldn’t pass up the chance to hear whatever Dorothea had to say. “Claude, do you know anything about this?” Byleth asked, turning to him.

“Not a thing.” Claude replied. “But now I’m curious as well.”  
  
Dorothea crossed her arms. “It’s strange you wouldn’t know.” She said. 

“Eh, I’ve been a little preoccupied, I’ll admit.” Claude shrugged. “So who in the monastery is hopelessly pining for our little Byleth here. Seteth? Goddess, I always _knew_ it.”

“Professor, this is-!” Bernadetta paused, a bit flustered. “-this is about His Majesty, _you know_ … Dimitri?!!”

...

Dorothea nodded slyly. “Actually, not long ago the rumors floating around the monastery were a bit different.” She said. “Dimitri was to be wed to the last remaining noble woman from Sreng. Yet he unabashedly marched right to the Capitol and called the wedding plans off before the official public announcement, denouncing the rumors right then and there! Then he spoke with his most trusted advisors saying that he was already in love with someone else! And we think-”

“IT HAS TO BE YOU, PROFESSOR!” Bernadetta piped up with a large smile on her face. “I know you said everything was okay last time we spoke but I could tell you were feeling sad inside. Isn’t this great news, Professor!?”

“Dimitri’s on his way back to Garreg Mach as we speak!” Dorothea clapped her hands together. “You know, I always thought you two were already dating but you were just keeping it all under wraps. Some of the greatest operas ever written detail secret relationships unbeknownst to everyone except the two fated lovers. The idea is terribly romantic, is it not? Ah I digress, Dimitri is probably on his way back to the monastery to profess his love for you! We should have a small celebration!” Byleth froze. She looked back at Claude. He, in turn, looked at her. 

“Oh shit.” They both said in tandem.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @bigfishiekisses for updates! i hope to have the next chapter up very soon. just as a warning the next part will be spicy.


End file.
